Froid - Avent 2013
by MortalDestiny
Summary: L'un a trouvé le moyen de s'enrhumer et l'autre joue les infirmier avec moqueries... Tony Stark & Loki, drabble. Fiction "calendrier de l'avent".


Salutation ! Un drabble... Rafraîchissant pour ce soir, j'avoue avoir rigolé en écrivain ^^ (ce qui m'a fait paraître encore plus folle d'ailleurs)

Pour rappel: j'ai décidé d'offrir un cadeau un peu spécial à** Épinespourpres **avec un pseudo-calendrier de l'avent que je met en place avec un drabble par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre et sur trois fandoms différents: _Saint Seiya_,_ Avenger _et_ Naruto_. Les histoires ne se suivront pas et je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je les posterais. Ce que je sais, c'est que** je vais écrire équitablement pour les trois fandoms, soit 8 histoires pour chacun**. Il se peut donc que, si vous ne suivez qu'un seul fandom, vous n'ayez pas 24 histoires, désolée.

Onze décembre: Avengers  
Paring: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Loki  
Idée: L'un a trouvé le moyen de s'enrhumer et l'autre joue les infirmier avec moqueries...

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Froid – Avent 2013

* * *

**Quand Paris s'enrhume, l'Europe prend froid.**

* * *

Un nouvel éternuement retentit dans la pièce et Tony se répéta une énième fois qu'il haïssait cette période de l'année. Parce que décembre, ce n'était pas qu'une jolie neige qui décorait la ville, pas seulement les rues élégamment illuminés le soir ou encore un beau sapin chez soi. Décembre, ce n'était pas juste Noël et le jour de l'an. Décembre, c'était l'apothéose de ce qui était amorcé lorsque l'automne chassait la chaleur de l'été avec ses feuilles colorées.

Décembre, c'était _froid_.

Et le fait qu'il soit Iron Man ne lui donnait pas la priorité pour faire réviser son système de chauffage, lui avait sympathiquement fait remarqué l'homme qu'il avait engueulé au téléphone parce que rien n'avait encore été fait. Non mais franchement, oser lui suggérer de prendre son mal en patience...

Il ne rêvait que d'une chose: partir avec ses outils s'occuper lui-même de ce fichu système et de monter la température à fond. Au diable l'effet de serre, les économies d'énergie et tout le blabla. Merde, il était millionnaire quand même ! Alors s'il voulait surchauffer son appartement et en faire une jungle tropicale, et bien il le faisait, point ! Il n'était plus à une extravagance prête...

Non, ce qui le retenait de faire ça... C'était bien qu'il n'était pas foutu de faire deux mètres sans se mettre à claquer des dents et qu'il éternuait tellement fort qu'il se cognerait en voulant travailler. Ah, et la migraine aussi. Tous ses symptômes dues à l'énorme rhume qu'il avait choppé il ne sait comment d'ailleurs.

"- _En te jetant dans l'eau du haut de la Statue de la Liberté_", avait rétorqué Pepper quand elle avait vu son état.

Mais ce n'était pas une petite baignade qui le mettait hors circuit ainsi, il en était certain ! Cependant, JARVIS avait beau chercher, ses analyses ne trouvaient rien de plus. Etonnant.

- **Z**e voudrais être un Géant des glace, renifla-t-il douloureusement, enfoncé sous une couverture dans son canapé.

- Ce serait une vision horrible, commenta son garde-malade.

C'était peut-être là l'ironie de la situation. Lui qui devait servir de gardien à Loki, il se retrouvait surveiller par ce dernier. Il avait pris au pied de la lettre les recommandations de la jeune femme quand elle était partit avec le médecin en lui disant "_de veiller à ce qu'il ne s'agite pas s'il veut guérir rapidement_". Et le sorcier était étrangement obéissant...

Ou alors ne pouvait-il s'en empêcher devant la vision pathétique qu'il offrait, au choix. De toute manière, il était persuadé que le jeune dieu le faisait avec ironie, comme en témoignait les larges sourires qu'il affichait quand il déclarait en chantonnant que c'était l'heure de prendre ses médicaments. Ou encore quand il se promenait dans le salon vêtu d'un court tee-shirt, quand ce n'était pas complètement torse nu, alors qu'il portait trois couches de vêtements en continu en plus d'un nombre impressionnant de couettes.

- Nan, **B**ais tu triches aussi... T'as la **B**eau bleu !

- Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir une pigmentation naturelle de peau différente de celles que tu as l'habitude de côtoyer depuis ta plus tendre enfance qui m'immunise contre la morsure du froid tu sais ?

Mais voyant qu'il avait apparemment perdu l'esprit pourtant génial de Tony quand un de ses mots avaient dépassés les trois syllabes, il secoua la tête avec un soupir théâtral.

- Tu es désespérant.

- Oh, j'ai**B**e les com**B**liments !

Un nouveau frisson le traversant, il disparut sous une couverture, laissant à peine une ouverture pour pouvoir respirer. Sa voix, plus étouffée, se fit entendre à nouveau:

- Dit... Tu peux pas chauffer la **B**ièce ? S't'eut plaiiiit...

- Non.

- **B**aiiiiis... !

- Ce ne serait pas drôle.

Un léger, très bref.

- Ze te déteste.

- Mais oui, mais oui... Répliqua l'Asgardien avec un large sourire.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !... Et désolée pour les phrases de Tony ^^

Tiny ~


End file.
